1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drum for a continuously operating laundry processing machine, in particular a single drum washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is proposed in German patent application No. P 1 964 414 a drum comprising a drum shell and a conveying screw which divides the drum into individual chambers. The manufacture of such a drum has proved to be particularly troublesome, because after rolling the abutting portions of the drum shell and welding them together to give the continuous drum shell, all remaining welding and grinding work can only be carried out from inside the drum shell. As chambers are formed in the drum shell by the conveying screw, the nuisance to the worker due to gases given off during welding, noise and the influence of dust is considerable. In addition, the welder has no visual contact with the outside, and the drum can only be traversed by turning it. The danger of accidents resulting from this is a further drawback of this method of manufacture. In addition, because of the limited space availability, naturally only a small number of workers can work together on the construction of such drums, this being a drawback which affects the construction times and thus the manufacturing costs detrimentally. Because of the largely manual construction of such drums, for which the drum length and thus the number of washing chambers have to match the respective requirements of the order, industrial manufacture of large numbers on a rational basis is in any case impossible.